1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compound, 4-homoisotwist-3-yl-carbinol (II) (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undec-3-yl-carbinol), and a process for preparing same. More particularly, this invention relates to 4-homoisotwist-3-yl-carbinol (II) which is prepared by reducing 4-homoisotwistane-3-carboxylic acid or a salt or lower alkyl ester thereof (I) as shown by the following reaction equation: ##STR3## wherein A is hydrogen, one equivalent of an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal, or an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-HOMOISOTWISTANE IS A NOVEL TRICYCLIC BASKET-TYPE HYDROCARBON WHICH WAS RECENTLY DISCOVERED (Krantz et al, Chem. Commun., 1287 (1971); Majerski et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 4915 (1973); Schleyer et al., Chemistry Lett., 1189 (1973); and the inventors of this application, Chemistry Lett., 1185 (1973)). The properties and activities of this compound are not fully known, but it is known that it can be transformed to 1-methyladamantane, a known useful compound as described in U.S. Ser. Nos. 485,068 and 485,069, both filed July 2, 1974. No derivatives of this compound have previously been synthesized.